


On the beach

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [13]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gotham's Writing Workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: While relaxing on the beach, Claire has a chance encounter with an old acquaintance.





	On the beach

Claire found a nice place on the busy beach and quickly installed herself and little Morag on it, waiting for Jamie and the oldest girls to come back from get some food. Some people would shudder at the idea of traveling to a different country with three children, aged 6, 4 and 2, and six and a half months pregnant, but they had been lucky a Spanish associate of the Fraser Distillery had offered them his Costa del Sol villa, so they were quite comfortable and with space enough for the whole family.

Claire was rummaging on her huge beach bag for a safe place for her silver bracelet- a gift from Jamie after Faith was born, with each of the girls' birthstones on it-a turquoise for Faith, a topaz for Bree and an emerald for Morag- when a voice from the past called her attention.

'God, Claire, is that you?' Frank, her once and for a brief time fiance was standing in front of them on ugly bathing shorts, accompanied by a blonde woman.

'Frank, how are you? It's been a long time.' Ten years, if her memory didn't fool her. 'Sorry I'm not getting up, the baby makes the things slower.'

'I'm fine, thanks, and glad to see you fine too.' He answered Claire 'This is my wife, Sandy.'

'Pleased to meet you, Sandy.' Claire said, 'I suppose you don't have gays on the family.' She added, knowing how uncomfortable the mention of her uncles would make Frank.

'So, you're here with your family too, for I can see.' Frank said to her, obviously trying to move the conversation.

'Yes, with my husband and children.' Claire said to him, 'He went for food with our eldest while I found a place on the beach. Morag, say hi to Frank and Sandy.' But Morag was more interested in make sand castles but then proceed to destroy them with her plastic shovel, something that Claire totally understood.

'Morag? That's a Scottish name.' Frank asked

'My husband is Scottish, we live between Edinburgh and his family's state on the highlands.' Claire proudly answered. 'Have you ever heard of the Fraser Distillery? It belongs to his family.'

Jamie came back before Frank could answer, holding Bree's hand with one hand while Faith helped him with the food parcels. Claire couldn't avoid notice a hint of jealousy on Sandy's eyes, thing that made Claire feel quite good (she had the best man and she knew it).

'There ye are Sassenach, have ye had fun?' Jamie said going quickly to kiss her and caress her baby bump. 'How the bairns are behaving?'

'Quite good.' Claire answered 'Jamie, let me introduce you to an old friend of mine. Frank, this is my husband, Jamie.'

'I've been told about ye.' Jamie said getting up to shake Frank's hand and gallantly bow to Sandy.'

'Four children?' Sandy said 'It must be a handful.'

'Yes, sometimes,' Claire answered, 'but we have a big family to help with.'

'Aye, my mam loves to babysit them.' Jamie added

'Oh, You didn't tell me, do you have any children? Claire asked.

'We're trying!' Sandy answered on a weird tone.

'I wish ye luck then.' Jamie said.

'Mam, I'm hungry.' Little Bree interrupted.

'I think we better be going,' Frank said, 'I can see you're busy. It's been a pleasure, Claire.'

'Oh, before ye go,' Jamie said to them offering his camera, 'would ye care to make us a couple of photos?'

'OK.' Said Sandy, taking the camera, as the five Fraser cuddle up together. 'Say cheese.'

'Goodbye Claire.' Frank said, giving the camera back to Jamie, 'Mr. Fraser.'

'Goodbye, Frank.' Claire said

'Mam, who was that man?' Faith asked after they were gone.

'An old friend of Mam, Faith.' Claire answered.

'I didna like him.' The little girl said

'Me either.' Claire said back.


End file.
